


His Justice

by inastra



Series: Hidden Thoughts and Shadows [1]
Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Angst, Gen, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7765480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inastra/pseuds/inastra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was young, but he wanted justice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Justice

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, an analytical poem of Ken's development in the game?

His justice was formed as **revenge**  
seeing his mother killed as _protection_.

It was formed again as defense to  
to not trust adults.

His justice made him mature slightly  
but unconventionally stay away from his peers.

He was still young but yet acted  
much older than his age.

His justice began to _waver slightly_  
as he met his mother's killer.

He questioned his intentions as  
he spoke to her and learned to like himself more.

His justice _shattered_ when the one he thought  
he hated protected him from **a bullet.**

He then knew what _his own justice_  
meant to him.


End file.
